De Vuelta
by naba-titans
Summary: una historia de Taruto y Pudding , el regresa después de cuatro años solo por ella , mala el Summarys - TxP KxI PxL


**Naba: aquí comienza mi fic , Taruto ayuda porfa**

**Taruto: TMM no le ****pertenece**

**Naba: si fuera asi , Masaya nunca hubiera existido **

**Pudding**** : y Pudding estaría con Taru-Taru * abraso a Taruto ***

**Taruto : ****suéltame**

**Pudding****: nop * beso ***

**Taruto**** : *sonrojo***

**naba : emm... mejor vamos con la historia **

Faltaba casi una semana para entrar a la escuela , Pudding era la única entusiasmada por conocer su nueva escuela , ahora estaba con Ichigo , la mews aun trabajaban en el colorido café, Zakuro y keiichiro se avían comprometido ase poco, las mas tristes eran las chicas enamoradas de de Keiichiro , Mint estaba en una escuela de ballet profesional y se avía vuelto un poco ( solo un poco) mas sociable y Lettuce era tan tímida como siempre excepto con sus amigas.

Ryou llamo a todas las mews , dijo que les tenia una sorpresa , Pudding no pudo esperar y se adelanto , se quedo congelada en la entrada y luego se lanzo al interior con una enorme sonrisa , las mews no alcanzaron a ver que paso dentro .

cuando llegaron vieron a Pudding comiendo pastel sin levantar la mirada , sonrojada , cerca de un chico de cabellos cafés, un poco largos , los traía sueltos ,mas o menos de 15 años, sus hermosos ojos dorados tenían un brillo singular y estaba el doble de sonrojado que Pudding tenia rojas asta sus extrañas orejas.

Mint y Zakuro eran las únicas que sacaban conclusiones , no como Ichigo y Lettuce que estaban mas preocupadas en los acompañantes del Peli-Cafe.

Un chico de mas o menos 19 años se afirmaba de la pared comiendo pastel , su cabello era morado , desordenado como cualquier joven , tenia una trenza frente a una de sus extrañas orejas , tenia expresión seria , apenas se notaba una insignificante sonrisa , que solo si lo miras por 10 minutos , como lo iso Lettuce , podrías verla.

el otro chico tenia entre 17 y 18 años , su cabello era verde oscuro con dos coletas amaradas frente a sus extrañas orejas , tenia ojos dorados como los de un felino , con un pequeño rubor en su rostro , por lo dulce del pastel , su expresión era de burla dirigida al mas pequeño.

- K-kisshu? - dijo casi susurrando , que seria inaudible para cualquier humanos , pero el no era humano y escucho con claridad , miro instrantareamoete a la chica sonrojada , tenia su cabello suelto , un poco mas largo era mucho mas alta y proporcionada y una imnotable sonrisa se beia en su rostro .

el peliverde de la nada apareció detrás de la gata y la brazo con una tierna sonrisa - Koneko-chan

- Lettuce - la chica sonrojada , miraba fijamente al chico de cabello morado , sus miradas se conectaba pero no se movían y Pai tenia un notorio rubor el su pálido rostro

- no creen que se estan poniendo un poquito cursis - dijo el rubio algo desinteresado y con desinteresado trato de decir completamente interesado.

- CÁLLATE - dijeron todos menos Pudding y Taruto que se avían ido de la habitación , en se momento se encontraba en la misma plaza detrás del café donde Aoyama y Ichigo iban a charlar

- Taru - Taru? - dijo con la mirada baja

- mmm?

- perdón por lo ... - fue interrumpida por Taruto quien la miraba con una sonrisa

- Del beso - dijo el peli- cafe con una sonrisa

**_Flashback_**

_ se quedo congelada en la entrada y luego se lanzo al interior con una enorme sonrisa , callo sobre Taruto , haciendo que sus labios se conectaran , costo que reaccionaran y se pusieran de pie , al rato llegaron las Mews _

**_fin del Flash Back_**

- ... - la chica solo asintió , y se sonrojo al sentir las manos del joven tomando las de ella

- no te disculpes- los dos se miraban fijamente , con un claro sonrojo en ambos , había solo un par de centrimetos entre ambos, esa distancia fue desecha por Taruto quien rodeo a la rubia con su brazo , Pudding solo sintió la presión de los labios de Taruto sobre los de ella.

-Déjame en pa... - la gata no termino la oración al ver la escena , venia seguida de kisshu , ambos venían escapando de la gran pelea que se armo en el café con Ryou y Pai por ser un aguafiestas

PVO Kisshu

_- mmm... el enano nos gano a mi y a Pai no lo puedo creer , tubo suerte de que la chica también este enamorado de el , pero tengo la esperanza de que mi Koneko-chan también me ama, aparte con lo que me contó Ryou que había terminado su relación a distancia con Aoyama _

PVO Taruto

-_ wow la estoy besando , y esta bes no fue un accidente , ( _abre los ojos sin separarse de Pudding) _ baya que es linda , soy un idiota al no a verle echo caso ase unos años , (cierra los ojos) _

Pvo normal

ambos se separaron, por que a la rubia le faltaba el aire , no vieron la presencia de Kisshu y Ichigo . Pudding le susurro algo al oído de Taruto

- mantengamos lo en secreto y que se den cuenta por ellos mismo , nonada - dijo susurrando , el único que escucho , aparte de Taruto , fue Ichigo

- vamos , dejemos los solos y no le digamos a nadie - dijo susurrando la gatita y arrastrando a Kisshu al café

- como tu digas Koneko-chan - dijo con sus ojos como corazón

**Naba: aquí termina **

**Ichigo : y que paso con mi Masaya?**

**Naba y Kisshu : SE MURIÓ * risa malvada * **

**Ichigo**** : Que ?**

**naba: es broma **

**kisshu : dejen reviews y cocinare para ustedes ¨^ ^¨ **

**Naba y Ichigo : * Cara de asco * **


End file.
